falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yes-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Professor Robert Bowie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JASPER42 (Talk) 05:51, 14 September 2011 Take a good look around M8 You might just choose to play a bigger part ~:) P.S. keep & eye out for more Bowie stuff to come, I've only just begun work upon the depths of his is back story SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 06:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) May he lead them into the light More Net Trolls should represent as you do brother Yes Man. About Vault Vandals Would you kindly change their origin to make them from a vault other than 113? Because it also happens to be the vault in my section of alternate new vegas (see: Vault 113). Please consider this and reply to me on my talk page when you read this. *Thank you for making this concession for me, I appreciate it. Tautology signature. User:DavidTheWise33 15:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Signed Pages hey Yes Man i need you to go over all the pages you made and just sign them, its just a rule we have goining on so nobody tries to rip off other users ideas plus it helps when it comes to copy right and ect. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) awesome gee yesman u r really cool i think ur the best mod on the fallout wiki and u shuld be an admin or something here as well keep making good pages man u RULE 86.135.201.53 11:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Check it out check out The Zion Expedition Jackalex13 09:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Avatar Thanks, its only until tomorrow passes by then its back to scorpion, i was thinking of actually using Nemesis from resident evil for haloween but felt like using Noob Saibot. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) An Important Message Im not to sure if you will be getting this message or not Yes-Man but i felt i need to ask anyway, i understand you wont be able to return to the vault but does that mean you cant return tot he sandbox either? you most likley wont respond to this message now so it seems futile to ask but i just needed to give it a shot, if you somehow manage to see this just let me know as to where you stand on the sandbox wiki. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You have a home here Brother You have your reasons for wanting to go. Just know you'll be missed & most of all you're always welcome to come back. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 00:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) A way I can help the nicest bot I ever met Most of the same tools work here as they do at nuka ~ So I noticed your "bookends" at http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yes-Man/sandbox do not fit, they are to small & misaligned. I could resize the images and then code the book ends spacing to fit your page here as full book ends. Then you could just copy & past the settings so your images would fit there. These tools are all the same on booth sites. I would not even need to access your page at http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yes-Man/sandbox * From my side it's just cut past resize. Easily less than a 1/2 hours work. You have been a good friend I'd like to do something in kind fashion. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 14:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Check your new profile bookends If you like the fit the code is at the top of your profile edit page. Hope you enjoy it but if not please do say so and I'd be more than happy to tweek them. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 03:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy to help ~;D Be sure to upload the same re sized images before you load the code or it will fail. Let me know how it goes? I should be online again after 8 pm est. Best of luck. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 12:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC)